A communication system architecture between a machine and a machine/man (Machine-to-Machine/Man, referred to as M2M) may be divided into: an M2M application layer, an M2M service capability layer, a communication network layer, a M2M terminal and perception extension layer as well as a management supporting system.
The M2M terminal and perception extension layer divides M2M terminal peripherals into two types according to capabilities of the M2M terminal peripherals. One type of M2M terminal is an M2M terminal with the capability of communicating with an M2M communication network. This type of M2M terminal is capable of directly accessing an M2M service platform through a communication network, interacting with the platform to complete registration, certification and authentication of the terminal, and providing perception information required by application. This type of M2M terminal is mainly used for performing service interaction between the M2M service platform and an application, and can receive management for the terminal peripheral. The other type of M2M terminal is an M2M gateway with the capability of communicating with an M2M communication network and an M2M stub network. Besides accessing the M2M stub network and perception device to a network, the M2M gateway also can receive management information for M2M stub network nodes and perform protocol conversion between the M2M stub network and the M2M communication network.
The terminal peripherals are terminals, like sensors performing environment perception and data acquisition. The resources of the terminal peripherals, like processing capabilities, storage capabilities and power sources are limited, and only short distance communications can be performed. A single terminal of this type is called a terminal peripheral, and a network constituted of multiple terminal nodes of this type is called an M2M stub network.
The M2M stub network is constituted of nodes, like sensors, with capabilities of information acquisition, simple processing and communication. The purpose of the M2M stub network is to cooperatively perceive and acquire relevant information about monitored objects within a network coverage area, and send the monitored data to the M2M gateway. The M2M gateway transmits the perception data through a communication network to the M2M service platform and application for analysing and processing the perception data.
A terminal peripheral, as a single device like a sensor with an environment perception function, can send perceived data to the M2M service platform or M2M application through the M2M gateway or M2M terminal, and also can receive downlink control intended for the terminal peripheral by the M2M application or M2M service platform.
Being limited by factors, like processing capability, storage capability and power sources, the M2M stub network and the terminal peripheral cannot directly communication with a communication network, but needs to access the communication network through the M2M gateway. The M2M gateway can perform protocol conversion between the M2M stub network and an up layer network. Besides converging and forwarding data information acquired by the M2M stub network and the terminal peripheral, the M2M gateway also can receive control information from the M2M service platform and manage the M2M stub network and the terminal peripheral.
However, there in no effective mechanism in the related art for realizing policy control for the terminal peripheral through the M2M gateway, thereby causing lower intelligent degree of M2M network control.
Aiming at the above-mentioned problem, no effective solution has been presented at present.